


with every heartbeat i have left, i will defend your every breath

by whimsicalMedley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Baby Harry, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMedley/pseuds/whimsicalMedley
Summary: Lily and James Potter loved their son more than anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I sure do love hurting myself.
> 
> This fic is inspired by the song Light by Sleeping At Last. I recommend you listen to it! It really summarizes how I think Lily and James felt about Harry. It's a sweet song, and it makes me cry.
> 
> NOTE: some of the dialogue in the beginning is based on a tumblr post.
> 
> Also. I literally looked up what day of the week July 31st, 1980 was. Go me.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

_ I’ll give you everything I have. _ __  
_ I’ll teach you everything I know. _ __  
_ I promise I’ll do better. _ __  
_ I will always hold you close, _ __  
_ But I will learn to let you go. _ _  
_ __ I promise I’ll do better.

_ —Light by Sleeping At Last _

* * *

When Harry James Potter was born, it was a bright and sunny Thursday.

It had been a long time coming. Lily of nine months ago had told her boyfriend that she was pregnant, and in a moment of panic, he’d left the house they shared and gotten spectacularly drunk with the Marauders. Remus, Peter, and Sirius had no idea what was wrong with James until he had cried, “he’ll be so small! How am I supposed to protect him?”

They had asked James if he was okay, and he had said this was the happiest he’d been in a long time. They dragged James home to a rather pissed Lily, and James had dropped to his knees in front of Lily’s stomach.

“James, what’re you—”

“Shh. I’m talking to my son.” James had said, and then placed his hands on Lily’s stomach, “I’ve been planning on asking your mum to marry me for awhile now. I even have the ring. But you can’t tell her, okay? I bet you like Quidditch. Do you know what that is? You probably don’t. That’s okay though, I’ll teach you. I’ll teach you everything.”

In the present of July 31st, Lily Evans had been in labor for hours, her screams bouncing off the walls of the room, and James’ murmured reassurances had been hard to understand through his tears. The rest of the Marauders hadn’t been allowed in (to their disappointment), but they could easily hear Lily from the hallway. Sirius had a clench to his jaw. Remus was pacing. Peter looked ashen.

Ten hours later, the scream of a child was heard.

“It’s a boy!” The doctor had announced.

After he was cleaned up and brought back to Lily and James, it finally felt  _ real. _ He was placed in Lily’s arms, and after a few seconds of looking at him, tears began to slide down her cheeks. James kissed her sweaty forehead, a slightly hysterical laugh escaping him.

“He—He looks just like you, James.” Lily muttered, and James bent down to kiss his son’s small hand.

“We have a son.” James said, and then they both began to laugh. It was relieved, terrified, and incredibly  _ happy _ laughing.

Lily vaguely registered doctors flitting in and out, cleaning and stitching her up, but she didn’t really remember it. Instead, she focused on Harry and his jet black hair, the way his fingers and toes flexed, and how James looked holding him.

The Marauders were soon let in. Remus’ face held the biggest smile they’d ever seen on him, Sirius seemed to be fighting back tears, and Peter had started crying the second he walked in and wailed, “he’s beautiful!” before he even saw Harry. They each took turns holding him, and when it was Sirius’ turn, they finally asked him to be the godfather. He had started crying then.

“I’m only crying because he unfortunately looks just like you.” Sirius said, glaring at James, and the whole room laughed.

* * *

When Lily and James brought Harry home, they were terrified.

“I dunno, I just feel like someone is going to stop by one day and say “thanks for taking care of our kid, we’ll take him now!”” Lily had said one day while feeding Harry breakfast. James had agreed.

Despite being so young and inexperienced, the pair did their best to give Harry the best they could. They got married in December of 1980, Sirius Black being James’ best man, and Marlene McKinnon being Lily’s maid of honor. They had danced around the room with Harry at the reception, making him shriek and giggle happily. Everyone in attendance had marvelled at how well they were doing with their son, and how much they seemed to love him.

“Harry wasn’t planned, but he’s the best surprise we’ve ever gotten.” Lily had said, and everyone knew that Harry James Potter would grow up surrounded by love.

* * *

February of 1981 is when the Potter family had to go into hiding.

They were told that their son was the child of a prophecy, that he was destined to defeat Voldemort. Lily was devastated. James was furious.

“My son shouldn’t have to have the fate of the entire wizarding world on his shoulders.” He had snarled, while Lily held Harry close and fought back tears.

They sold their flat in London and moved to Godric’s Hollow. They made Peter their secret keeper. Lily tried to make the best of their situation, and James eventually did too.

* * *

 

July 31st of 1981 was a happy day.

Sirius had bought Harry a toy broom, and Lily had shouted at the Marauders to watch Harry like a hawk when he rode it, and that if anything happened to her baby, she’d confund Sirius so badly he’d be permanently cross eyed. Remus had given Harry The Tales of Beedle the Bard, and Peter had brought plenty of food for everyone. It had been a good day, a  _ great _ day, with everyone laughing so much that Harry had joined in.

That night, Lily and James put their son to bed and stood over his crib for a few minutes. James wrapped his arm around her waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“D’you think we’re good parents?” Lily had whispered.

“We’re doing our best, Lils. I think we’re damn good parents.” James replied, and Lily laughed.

* * *

Exactly three months later, the Potter family was destroyed.

“Lily, it’s him! Take Harry and run!” Jame shouted, and Lily had protested, saying that he couldn’t really expect to take on Voldemort by himself. James told her that he was only buying her time. Lily, with tears in her eyes, told James that she loved him and ran.

A minute later, and James Potter crumpled to the floor.

“Not Harry! Please—I’ll do anything!”

The green light lit up the house, and Lily Potter was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Peter bursting into tears and saying "HE'S BEAUTIFUL" the second he walked in is what my grandma did when I was born.
> 
> Tumblr: heroic-hufflepuff


End file.
